Fais de beau rêve OS
by Tsukiyo Luna
Summary: Lucy est malade et fais des rêve étrange à propos d'un beau jeune homme aux cheveux roses. ! Mort de personnage !


**Salut à tous !**

 **Voici un petit one-shot Nalu que j'ai décidé de corriger et de poster pour que vous puissiez en profiter !**

 **Attention, il est triste et m'a fait pleurer à la relecture !**

* * *

Elle attendait, depuis combien de temps ? Ça elle l'ignorait… La jeune fille se trouvait dans une chambre circulaire, ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Elle comportait un lit, une armoire, une commode, une table, une chaise et une étagère. Tout était blanc, du sol au plafond en passant par le mobilier. Aucune couleur, comme si une couche de neige avait recouvert l'endroit dans sa totalité. Il n'y avait pas de porte, il n'y en avait jamais eu… La seule ouverture vers l'extérieur était une fenêtre en ogive. La jeune fille était, comme à son habitude, assise sur le rebord de cette fenêtre. Elle regardait le ciel sans vraiment le voir, de toute façon quand elle regardait dehors elle ne pouvait apercevoir que deux choses, le pied de la tour se perdre dans les nuages et le ciel à perte de vue. Dans ses yeux chocolat se reflétait une lassitude immense. La blonde soupira, un long soupir d'ennui. Ses cheveux furent balayés par une brise et se plaquèrent devant ses yeux, elle ne fit aucun geste pour les arrêter ou les enlever, de toute façon ils ne l'empêchaient pas de voir quelque chose d'important… Dans un nouveau soupir, la jeune fille descendit de son perchoir et se retourna vers sa chambre blanche, blanche à en avoir des réflexes nauséeux… Elle s'assit en face de sa commode sur laquelle trônait un miroir. Elle prit une brosse posée à côté et commença à démêler sa chevelure d'un geste mécanique et répétitif. Elle regardait son reflet… Il lui paraissait fade… Sans vie… Presque inexistant comme si elle n'existait plus… Qu'elle disparaissait petit à petit… Remarque, ne serait-ce pas mieux ? Elle ne s'ennuierait plus, n'attendrait plus… Elle ne savait quoi… Elle avait arrêté de se brosser les cheveux et ne bougeait pas devant son reflet, droite sur son tabouret, perdue dans ses pensées.

Finalement au bout de longues minutes elle se leva. Elle faillit tomber car ses genoux ployèrent, la jeune fille avait dû rester trop longtemps assise. La blonde ne faisait pas beaucoup d'exercices en même temps, elle avait toujours été enfermée. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de sa chambre et finit par prendre un livre dans l'étagère. Il s'intitulait « _la princesse des vallées perdues_ » un livre de petite fille diriez-vous… Peut-être mais cela lui suffisait. Elle s'allongea sur le sol et commença à tourner les pages de l'ouvrage. Elle ne lisait pas vraiment, elle connaissait l'histoire par cœur… La seule chose pour laquelle elle aimait ce livre était qu'il la faisait voyager… Loin, très loin, dans des contrées qu'elle imaginait comme il lui plaisait. Elle n'était jamais sortie, n'avait jamais vu de fleurs, d'arbres, d'océans ou de montagnes… Encore moins de chats ou de chevaux comme le mentionnait le livre. Alors elle imaginait, elle fermait les yeux et voyait des fleurs géantes et multicolores qui, avec le soleil, projetaient des ombres teintées au sol. Des arbres où poussait des fruits sucrés de toutes sortes. Des animaux loufoques également, avec quatre pattes et une tonne de fourrure bleue et si son imagination la portait sur le moment, une paire d'aile blanche. Finalement, elle referma la dernière page du livre et rouvrit les yeux sur sa chambre, blanche…

La jeune fille aux yeux chocolatés se redressa vivement et se précipita à sa fenêtre. Le ciel se teintait de rouge. Elle prit place sur le rebord et cala sa tête contre le marbre. C'était le meilleur moment de la journée : le coucher de soleil. Elle voyait l'astre descendre derrière les nuages puis illuminer ces derniers de rouge, d'orange, de jaune, de rose et même parfois de violet. Elle restait là à apprécier ce spectacle qui durait une à deux heures. A cet instant, elle le voyait lui… Un jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais dès qu'elle pensait à lui, son cœur s'emballait, ses mains devenaient moites, ses joues prenaient un joli aspect rosé et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire bêtement… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça… Une fois la descente du soleil terminée, elle allait se coucher et trouvait le sommeil quelques heures plus tard, mais, pour l'instant, elle noyait son regard dans une mer de feu éphémère. Son cœur se gonflait de joie à ce moment car elle voyait autre chose que du blanc. L'étoile illuminait la pièce où elle se trouvait et teintait les murs et les meubles d'orangé. Le rose en était devenu sa couleur préféré.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que le soleil avait complètement disparu. Lucy leva alors les yeux au ciel et vit une myriade d'étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel noir. Ces petites lumières se reflétaient dans les yeux de la blonde. Elle connaissait les constellations par cœur, elle en avait même inventées pour s'amuser. Finalement, elle se mut et alla regagner son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit de longues heures plus tard.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille papillonna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière immaculée présente dans la pièce. Elle referma les yeux et se tourna dans son lit, la blonde n'était pas décidée à se lever, elle savait très bien que, de toute façon, la même journée recommencerait encore et encore. Mais alors qu'elle allait se rendormir, elle entendit un bruit. Lucy se leva rapidement pour faire face à un jeune homme aux cheveux… roses… Elle sentit son cœur faire une embardée dans sa poitrine et ses mains coller. Elle frotta ses yeux puis les rouvrit. Il était bien là, et il lui sourit.

« **Bonjour** » déclara le rose le plus normalement du monde.

« **Bonjour…** » répondit la blonde incertaine, elle ne connaissait pas le jeune homme à proprement parler et puis que pouvait-il faire ici ? « **Que faites-vous ici ?** » C'est vrai, surtout comme pouvait-il être arrivé ici ? Il n'y avait aucun accès… Il lui sourit.

« **Je suis comme toi…** » Il parlait comme si elle n'existait pas… Comme s'il répétait un discours dans le vide, et pourtant, la jeune fille aux yeux chocolatés comprenait que ces mots lui étaient adressés.

« **Comme moi…** » Elle lui sourit et des larmes naquirent aux coins de ses yeux.

« **Tu sais, moi j'ai trouvé le moyen de m'évader…** » lui avoua le garçon.

« **Comment ?** » demanda la blonde avec un regain d'espoir.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, un jour tu trouveras…** » Puis, l'image du rose s'effaça doucement jusqu'à disparaitre. La jeune fille restait seule au milieu de la pièce immobile. Enfin, son regard se troubla et le reste de la salle devint flou. Un voile noir la recouvrit.

-o0o-

Elle ouvrit des yeux brumeux… Elle les referma aussitôt éblouie par la lumière présente dans la pièce. La jeune fille fit marcher ses sens automatiquement et put constater qu'elle était dans un lit, recouverte par un drap rugueux. Des bippements sonores résonnaient autour d'elle. Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle ne fut pas étonnée du décor. Une salle blanche, avec un mobilier blanc. Elle était elle-même allongée dans un lit tout aussi clair. Des machines étaient installées à gauche de ce dernier et étaient reliées à elle. Une avait un tuyau qui lui injectait un produit par intraveineuse, l'autre était reliée à un tube qui passait par son nez et qui aboutissait dans ses poumons et une troisième était branchée à une électrode posée sur son poignet. Une fenêtre permettait de voir le couloir d'à côté où passait des dizaines de gens mais aucun son ne passait et la vitre était à sens unique, de l'autre côté, on voyait un miroir. La blonde fit marcher sa mémoire et se rappela de son rêve. Elle faisait le même depuis plusieurs mois, 4 exactement. Depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu passer devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il était dans le même état qu'elle et avait l'air faible… La jeune fille essaya de se redresser dans son lit mais échoua lamentablement. Elle tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche pour voir si quelqu'un était présent dans la pièce mais les seuls choses qu'elle vit furent les appareils électroniques qui indiquaient des courbes et des chiffres qu'elle ne comprenait pas ainsi qu'un livre intitulé « _la princesse des vallées perdues_ ». Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit et le bruit du couloir pénétrer dans la salle silencieuse. Elle pivota la tête pour voir qui était entré.

« **Bonjour Lucy, ça va aujourd'hui ?** » dit une infirmière.

« **Oui et vous Eloie ?** » répondit poliment la blonde, lasse.

« **Bien, merci je vous redresse ?** » proposa la dame.

« **J'apprécierais…** » La brune s'approcha et souleva le dos de Lucy puis ajusta le dossier du lit avant de la laisser se reposer dessus. Elle se dirigea vers les machines et les fixa un moment puis avec un stylo, marqua les résultats sur un calepin avant de le raccrocher au pied du lit. L'infirmière ressortit de la salle comme elle y était entrée, en silence.

La jeune fille était enfermée dans cette chambre depuis qu'elle avait 2 ans alors que l'on lui avait découvert une insuffisance cardiaque. Même respirer la fatiguait... Cela faisait 15 ans qu'elle n'avait pas posé un pied par terre. Elle restait cloitrée dans cet espace. Sa mère venait la voir tous les jours, même plusieurs fois. Quand il n'y avait personne, la blonde fixait, immobile, la fenêtre qui donnait sur le couloir. Elle espérait le voir lui… Mais chaque jour qui passait elle où ne le voyait pas, elle désespérait. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas mort. L'accès au bloc de réanimation se faisait par ce couloir et elle regardait passer des dizaines de personnes par jours. Parfois, elle voyait le patient ressortir sur le lit, d'autres les proches pleurer en s'effondrant par terre. Lorsqu'il n'y avait personne pour le défunt, elle pleurait pour lui… Seule… Même si elle ne les connaissait pas, à vrai dire, elle se fichait qu'elles meurent ou non, même si l'avouer était ignoble, tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était qu'elle ne verrait pas passer cette touffe rose devant sa fenêtre. Elle était contradictoire non ? Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir une deuxième fois. C'était sa mère. Elle regarda la jeune femme et sourit.

« **Bonjour maman ? Comment vas-tu ?** » demanda la blonde.

« **Bien, mais ce serais plutôt à moi de te demander ça…** » rigola sa mère.

« **Effectivement** » pouffa la jeune fille. « **Ça devrait… Mais ce n'est pas grave. Moi, je vais bien… Je m'ennuie, c'est tout.** » Sa mère sourit tristement.

« **En fait.** » Elle fouilla dans son sac à main. « **Je t'en apporte une autre.** »

« **C'est vrai !** » s'enthousiasma la malade.

« **Oui, de l'océan indien !** » s'écria la jeune femme.

« **Fait voir, vite !** » La dame sortit une petite carte de son sac et la passa à sa fille. Les yeux de cette dernière s'illuminèrent. Elle resta longtemps à observer la photo. Puis, la rangea dans un tiroir avec un millier d'autres. C'était une idée de sa mère. Elle lui apportait une photographie d'un endroit différent régulièrement. Elle les avait regardées des centaines de fois… « **On ira là-bas un jour, toutes les deux…** » chuchota-t-elle.

« **Oui, ma chérie, on ira là-bas…** » lui chuchota sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux. « **Je dois y aller, le travail commence dans 30 minutes. A ce soir mon cœur.** »

« **A ce soir maman ! Je t'aime.** » Puis, sa mère l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la salle blanche. La jeune femme lui fit coucou à travers la fenêtre sachant que sa fille la verrait et partit en courant.

Dans l'après-midi, alors que Lucy regardait le plafond, elle entendit de l'agitation dans le couloir. Des personnes criaient. Elle soupira et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, encore une réanimation… Elle se figea. C'était lui, lui qui passait devant sa chambre. Elle l'avait tant espéré, mais pas en lit d'hôpital… Des larmes naquirent aux coins de ses yeux. Elle attendit sans bouger, une minute, deux minutes, dix minutes, quinze minutes, rien, le temps semblait encore plus long que d'ordinaire. Son oxygène pourtant envoyé dans ses poumons paraissait coincé. Son estomac, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de manger, se tordait au-delà du possible. Vingt minutes… La jeune fille ne bougeait pas et une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Une demi-heure. Elle vit une femme aux cheveux roses et un homme aux cheveux bruns arriver devant sa fenêtre. Sans aucun doute ses parents. Un docteur se posta devant eux et leur parla. Puis, Lucy vit la jeune femme secouer la tête de gauche à droite avant de se jeter dans les bras de son mari qui criait contre le médecin. Il n'y avait pas plusieurs possibilités. Il était mort, celui dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom et qui portait d'étrange cheveux roses était… mort… Le temps que l'information face le tour, elle commença à pleurer… D'habitude, elle ne pleurait que pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de famille… Là, elle accompagnait la famille du jeune homme silencieusement. Les gouttes d'eaux avaient d'abord été éparses puis s'étaient multipliées et s'échouaient doucement sur les draps et ses mains qui serraient le tissu. Mort… Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête… Mort… Elle y avait cru… Mort… Finalement ici, il finirait tous… Mort… Par mourir…

Ce fut seulement quelques heures plus tard qu'elle se calma… Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée. Son rêve revint… Encore… Comme à chaque fois… Peut-être qu'elle le verrait…

-o0o-

La jeune fille était dans une salle blanche, elle se trouvait assise sur le rebord de la seule fenêtre présente. Sa journée se passa, elle s'ennuya… Se brossa les cheveux, lu un livre… Regarda le spectacle qui lui offrait le coucher du soleil… Contempla les étoiles… S'allongea dans son lit…

Le lendemain, la jeune fille papillonna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière immaculée présente dans la pièce. Elle referma les yeux et se tourna dans son lit, la blonde n'était pas décidée à se lever, elle savait très bien que de toute façon, la même journée recommencerait encore et encore. Mais alors qu'elle allait se rendormir, elle entendit un bruit. Lucy se leva rapidement pour faire face à un jeune homme aux cheveux… roses… Elle sentit son cœur faire une embardée dans sa poitrine et ses mains coller. Elle frotta ses yeux puis les rouvrit. Il était bien là, et il lui sourit.

« **Bonjour** » déclara le rose le plus normalement du monde. La blonde sourit. Oui, elle sourit.

« **J'ai compris…** » chuchota-t-elle. « **J'ai compris, ce que tu voulais dire…** » Le jeune homme lui sourit.

« **Alors viens…** » Il lui tendit la main. Elle l'attrapa, ils se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre. « **On se retrouva là-bas…** » Il lui sourit à nouveau puis doucement s'effaça, comme à chaque fois.

« **J'arrive** » souffla la blonde. Puis, elle monta debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même. Elle vit la chambre avec ses meubles blancs, un livre au milieu, et puis, le ciel et les nuages. Elle prit une grande inspiration, leva son pied, l'avança, et se laissa tomber en avant. Le corps bascula vers le vide. La chute commença. La jeune fille descendait rapidement et sentait le vent lui fouetter la peau. Elle tendit les bras pour mieux le sentir. La blonde ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait dépassé les nuages. Elle hoqueta, devant elle se trouvait une île. Sur cette dernière se trouvait des arbres de toutes sortes, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, des montagnes de toutes les tailles… Elle voyait également des milliers d'animaux, des colorés, des plus sombres, des petits et des gros, des à plumes, à poils ou à écailles… Le soleil se levait sur cette île qu'elle avait imaginée dans ses rêves les plus fous. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux…

Puis, ce fut… l'impact… mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait elle n'eut pas mal, elle atterrit allongée dans un parterre de fleurs multicolores. Elle était couchée sur le ventre, la tête sur le coté… Devant elle trônait la seule fleur blanche de la plantation… Son regard se flouta puis ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, ses membres s'engourdirent…

Il parait qu'à la fin de notre vie, le cerveau nous fait revivre notre vie sous forme de rêves…

Alors voilà ce qui illustre ma vie… Blanche et éphémère… Comme cette fleur…

-o0o-

Biiiiiiiip ! Un son continu se déversait dans la pièce. Deux infirmiers et un docteur pénétrèrent dans la salle.

« **Diagnostique !** » hurla le docteur.

« **Lucy Heartfilia, 17 ans, souffre d'une insuffisance cardiaque, aucun problème relevé. Problème actuel : arrêt cardiaque.** » lui répondit rapidement un infirmier.

« **On l'emmène en salle de réanimation !** » Les infirmiers relevèrent les barrières du lit, débranchèrent l'électrode et emportèrent le reste. Ils arrivèrent en salle de réanimation quelques secondes après. Ils commencèrent le massage cardiaque et l'intubèrent. Une minute, deux minutes, trois minutes, quatre minutes, cinq minutes, toujours rien. Six minutes, sept minutes, huit minutes, neuf minutes… Rien… Dix minutes… Les médecins se reculèrent et regardèrent le corps de la jeune fille sans vie, encore chaud. Ils enlevèrent les différentes machines qui étaient reliées à la blonde. Elle reposait les yeux fermés dans son lit. Une fois cela fait, ils déplacèrent le lit dans une salle attenante.

Un des médecins sortit et rejoignit Layla, la mère de la malade qui attendait dans le couloir, blême. Elle ne bougeait pas, assise sur un siège.

Elle se rappelait de sa fille, il y a cinq ans, alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre et qu'elles parlaient ensembles soudain, un silence s'était installé. Un lit sur lequel reposait un homme d'environ 20 ans était rentré dans la salle de réanimation. Une demi-heure plus tard les proches du défunt étaient arrivés et s'étaient effondrés au sol. La mère comme la fille avaient compris que le jeune homme était mort. C'est alors que la blonde âgé de 12 ans avait pris la parole. « **Un jour ce sera moi…** » avait-elle dit. Sa mère l'avait dévisagée et n'avait rien osé dire… Puis, elle était partie au travail en regardant le sol.

A l'arrivée du docteur, la femme se leva. Il la fixa puis, secoua la tête. Elle n'eut aucune réaction.

« **Je peux la voir ?** » L'homme hocha la tête et la conduisit dans la chambre où se trouvait sa fille. Elle vit un autre couple assis à côté d'un jeune homme aux cheveux roses dans une pièce plus loin. Layla s'assit à côté de sa fille. Elle lui prit la main et la serra.

« **Finalement, tu avais raison…** » La mère sourit. « **Tu avais toujours raison…** » Puis, une larme échappa à la blonde. Elle regarda sa fille. Elle souriait. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait… Elle sentit son cœur se serrer puis détailla les traits de la jeune fille. Sereins… Elle était sereine et un sourire doux ornait ses lèvres. « **Je t'aime ma chérie… Ne l'oublie pas… Où que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses… Je t'aime… Tu m'as toujours dit que tu t'évaderai un jour… Que tu sortirai de ta tour de marbre, j'en souriais… Maintenant, j'en pleure… Tu m'avais dit… Que tu t'évaderais par la fenêtre… Et que… comme les oiseaux, tu étendrais tes ailes pour te poser sur un parterre de fleurs, doucement… calmement… Et que pendant ta descente… Tu admirerais le paysage que tu n'avais jamais vu… J'espère que tu es heureuse de là où tu es… Je t'aime encore, une fois et pour toujours…** » La femme se souleva et embrassa sa fille sur le front. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et fondit en larmes. « **Je t'aime ma chérie** » Elle se leva et admira sa fille. « **Fais de beaux rêves** …»

* * *

 **Alors, vos impressions ?**


End file.
